Where all the magic happens
by Campeones
Summary: Remove the last three seasons in your mind and follow the Winx in their thirth year as they meet a new powerful fairy, a handsome specialist, a dangerous enemie and one million new secrets!


Miss Faragonda was watching out of the window behind her desk. Old and new students were entering the castle a few days before their new year on Alfea would start. She smiled as the young fairies went up to their friends to talk about their summer vacations.

Faragonda scanned the school grounds in search for her six favorite third years. After a quick search she found the girls sitting on benches near the entrance. Faragonda signed as she watched the girls hug and laugh with each other. Miss F studied the girls each.

Stella, the nineteen year old was showing her new clothes to the girls which she brought in Domino when she spent the vacation with her best friend Bloom. The blond haired was the oldest of the group. She loved shopping, beauty sleeps and it always amazed Faragonda how dedicated Stella had been towards her friends. The princess of Solaria was the first one to come to Alfea, a year before the others joined in. Stella had turned from a bossy, annoying, fashionista fairy into a bossy, annoying, fashionista fairy who fought the bad with her group of friends. Miss Faragonda was glad Stella found such a good friends in her second year.

Next to Stella was Flora. The fairy of nature was peacefully listening to the fairy of the sun and the moon. Flora was probably the shyest of the group but had the biggest heart Faragonda had ever met. Faragonda saw how Flora picked up a little flying origami bird out of the sky. Faragonda knew that Flora must have received this from her boyfriend of Red Fontain. Faragonda smiled as he thought about the nature fairy and her best friend's nephew. Miss F was glad Flora found a boy as caring as Helia.

Next to Flora, sitting on the back of the bench was princess Layla. Playing with her pixie Piff, obviously not interested in Stella's monologue. The queen of the waves had a darker skin than the others. She was the last one to join the Winx last year. The girls found Layla in the woods in the beginning of the year. Together, as if she had been in the group for years, the girls and specialists tried to defeat Lord Darkar and their dear old friends the Trix. The sporty fairy fitted into the group perfectly.

Sitting on the ground was Tecna. Playing on the laptop, probably already chatting with her super clever boyfriend. Tecna, the youngest of the group was the least girlish of the group. Her pink hair was short and the only time Faragonda saw Tecna is a dress or skirt was at the ball. Faragonda knew how uncomfortable Tecna felt with girly things like dress, shopping and dating. It still amazed Miss F how Tecna dearly loved all her girly friends, the shopper, the dancer, the flower girl,..

Sitting next to Tecna with her headphones in was Musa. Her night blue hair was longer than Faragonda could remember last year. The fairy of music was making faces behind Stella's back which made the other girls laugh. Musa is probably the most stubborn out of the six friends. Musa has had a hard time when she was younger. Her mother died when Musa was still young and her dad fell into a depression after the death of his wife. Miss F was glad Musa found friends like the Winx who were always there for her. And Faragonda knew that Musa was very grateful for having friends like them.

Last but not least was Bloom. The red haired leader of the group. Bloom was the princess of Domino where she lived with her parents. Bloom had an older sister Daphne who had been turned into a nymph years ago. Bloom had always been a mystery to Faragonda. Apparently Bloom's power was de dragon flame, but as far as Faragonda knew was Bloom never related to the Dragon's home planet. It had amazed Faragonda how the Dragon had chosen Bloom and not its rightful owner.

Miss F walked away from the window to her desk and looked at a little picture. The Company of Light and the King and Queen of Castilla the planet of the Dragon. Faragonda never understood why the Dragon had chosen Bloom. Nobody knew if the rightful princess of Castilla was still alive, and if she was, were was she? But why Bloom. Why in Magix's name did the Dragon choose the princess of Domino as its owner?


End file.
